Bittersweet Symphony of Love
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Once hired to Buy More, I discover quickly that I am in love with Chuck, but quickly learn of his steady girlfriend used to be ex Jill. Also, my stalker plays an important role here.


_Bittersweet Symphony of Love _

_Synopsis: After getting hired to Buy More, I find myself knocked for a loop of love with Chuck and upon dating him meet his so-called 'ex', Jill who warns me I'm out of my league, but also I learn of his actual job because I find myself in the crossfire of my stalker Kabul, whom I thought was no longer an issue…_

"_Penny, these things are well beyond your ken."--Sheldon_

"_Well your Ken can kiss my Barbie !"'--Penny, Big Bang Theory _

_Chapter 1--Upward Mobility _

_I was tired of working at J Mark. Why was I there to begin with ? I had a bachelor's degree in English, a minor in IT, and four certificates going on five that had nothing to do with my major but were involved with science and medical related fields. I was getting restless and my mind tended to wander when I was working, even when I __was _enjoying my time with customers. I was also getting tired of getting hit on constantly by a bleach-blonde coworker who flirted with every female species save one girl that scared him. But he made passes at me the most…go figure. I prayed to God for something better because I knew it was my destiny if I wanted to earn my Masters and PhD someday. After all, those dreams of me wearing a mortar board and robe giving a speech had to stand for _something_, didn't they ? 

I noticed the classifieds, and there was an advertisement for Buy More. I had always wanted to work in an electronics store because secretly, I was a techno geek. I didn't live and breathe new technology but new gadgets tended to make me giddy. So, not thinking much longer, I checked out their URL and signed up for work. Instantly I was called, I gave 'ol J mark the heave-ho and began working at Buy More. 

It didn't take me long before I was moving up the corporate ladder and supervising other 'newbie' employees. They were always asking me questions and I was more than eager to answer them. I was friendly and unassuming so, they trusted me with their secrets and personal lives. I never gossiped (that to me was gauche and cruel, as well as pedestrian), and I got along with _everyone, _even the sometimes odd closet fan boys who came into the store pretending to want to buy _Miniscule Colossal Orbitoid_ for their 'little brother' when it was actually for them. 

Then, my life changed. I noticed _him_, the boy with the ebony waves, cherry lips, brown eyes and cheekbones to die for. The white pressed shirt, blazing red tie and arms just begging to wrap me in the bow of warmth. My heart had arrhythmia momentarily and I couldn't speak. I asked Morgan who the man with the magnetic eyes was. 

"That's Chuck. He's our go-to guy. Once studied at Stanford.", Morgan answered, astutely. 

"Stanford, eh ? Handsome _and _intelligent. Definitely a catch.", I said. I told him I needed a chance to talk to him, and admitted the fact I was a bit shy when it came to taking the initiative to talk to men. I was old-fashioned. I wanted a man to approach me first if he was interested in me. But with Chuck, I didn't know if he was or not. He had always said 'hi' to me when I was working and would flash me that big, heart-melting smile of his. Oh, how I wanted those lips to drink mine until I fell asleep to the sound of his breathing. Thinking about being close to him made me blush. My hands were sweating just considering my actions. I swallowed hard and emboldened myself. 

"If not now, when, Elizabeth ?", I thought, clenching my fists. I noticed Morgan was talking to him and gave me the 'high sign'. This was my _chance_. 

Boldly, confidently, I walked up to Chuck and asked him out for dinner and a movie on Friday. Fortunately, his schedule was open and he was more than happy to treat me to a date. I was so giddy I sang along to _I'm So Excited_, that coincidentally happened to be playing over the PA at that moment. Chuck smiled and laughed, but not for long. The boss came in to check on the Buy More employees and it was back to work for all of us. Little did I know I was about to meet one of the most intimidating women I had ever come across, and also nearly lose my life in the process thanks to a stalker whom I thought was no longer an issue. But I am getting ahead of myself. 

Chapter 2--Dating the Chuck-meister 

It was like something out of a fairytale romance. Chuck opened doors for me, held my hand at his side warmly, and even pulled my chair out for me at dinner. The movie we saw was incredible and we both laughed until our sides hurt. The dinner was even more exceptional. My heart was beating so fast I could hardly believe it. It had been so long since I had known what being in love felt like but I thought it was unusual to have fallen in love so quickly and deeply with someone. When he took me home, I wasn't expecting anything but "I hope to do this again soon". Instead, he took my breath away with a sweet, gentle kiss. 

"I had an incredible time with you, Beth. I really hope we get to do this again.", he said, meaning every syllable.

"I do too. You know, I'm never far away.", I said, hugging him warmly, tracing his face with my index finger. I let my mind remember his aesthetically pleasing features, drinking them in, knowing I would have sweet dreams that night. Yet, I had _no _idea my past would come back to haunt me during our next date, as well as a huge cloud by the name of Jill that was about to rain on my perfect parade of love. 

Chuck and I were getting along sensationally well. He had forgotten to mention however, that his ex, Jill was still a part of the picture. Normally I wouldn't be the jealous type, but Chuck had made my dull world so much more vivid so when she met us at our typical watering hole in the mall, I bristled. 

"You know you're out of your league, bookworm. I am, by far, superior to you. You have a BA and a few flimsy _certificates_. Where did that ever get you ? Management ? Doubtful. As for me, I'm a physicist, which is more than you could ever hope for.", she said, looking down her nose at me. 

"You're still _dating _her ? Why didn't you tell me ?", I said, clearly crushed. 

"I-I-I…sort of…omitted that minor detail.", Chuck said, sweat beginning to build on his forehead. 

"You…_lied _to me.", I said, trying not to cry in front of Jill. But it was no use. My strength had been overrode by the fact that a man I thought who loved me (potentially), had been false, nay, phony. 

"Pity…", Jill said, soon taking my seat. I rushed off to Chuck's car to cry my eyes out. I wanted to be taken home _immediately_. I didn't even want to _look _at him, much less be next to him. But in my peripheral vision, I saw my stalker and yelled for help. 

"Wait, where are you going ?", Jill asked. 

"This doesn't concern you. Elizabeth's in trouble.", Chuck said, exiting the mall as fast as his feet could carry him. 

Chapter 3--In Deep 

I did all I could to fight off Kabul. I had known him for one year, and he had become far too possessive of me. I had never thought he would've had the guts to come all the way from the East to find me here. 

"You keep saying 'no, no, no'. I can't stand it. You know you drive me crazy, Bethie.", he said, having tied my hands in a tight sailor's knot. No matter what I did, I couldn't free myself, not even with my handy Swiss Army knife I always had on my person. 

"Damn.", I thought to myself, wondering what would happen to me now. I knew this maniac wanted my virginity, and I sighed. 

"29 years…and for what ?", my second thought was, until I saw Chuck, and other people with him. Jill was nowhere to be found, but I could've cared less about that little wench. 

A leggy blonde and a rather muscular man were heading my way in the parking lot and I was wondering what on earth was happening. 

"Jackal, stop this !", the man yelled. 

"I see you know my name. Very clever of you. But not clever enough. I'm asking you to lower your weapons or else the girl doesn't live to see the light of day.", Kabul said. I had no _idea_ he had another name, but I was suspicious of him when his temperament changed from light to dark in milliseconds when chatting with him. 

"Jackal, we can talk this out.", the blonde stated, firmly, but gently, walking up to Kabul and I cautiously.

"_Drop the gun…NOW._", I heard a familiar voice resonate from behind me. Kabul turned around to see a barrel pointed at his face. I watched as my stalker dropped his weapon feebly and was quickly taken into custody by my now ex boyfriend. 

"What's going on ? I don't understand.", I said, only getting pieces of the puzzle. 

"If we tell you, will you keep it a secret ?", the rather rugged man asked. I learned his name was John and that the blonde's name was Sarah. I sensed that Chuck had ties to Sarah, but I had been hurt enough today. Thinking of that made me want to cry, but I was far too happy to be safe and unharmed. 

I was later told by John what I had inadvertently and innocently been a part of. 

"Jackal is part of a terrorist organization. ", John began, as he calmed me down in the 'secret back room' in Buy More. 

"I knew he was dangerous, but I wasn't certain of _how _volatile he was. He wanted to possess me, and I would have no part of that.", I said, still shaken up a bit. 

"He's no longer a threat to you, let alone anyone else. He'll be in prison for a long, long time.", Sarah said, putting her hand on my shoulder. I was strangely comforted by her and I could relate to her. She too, had been snubbed by Chuck. 

"Be more careful. I'd stay away from instant messages for a while.", John Casey advised me, patting my back as if I were his little sister. I _hated _being patronized but I knew that strangely, this man cared about me. Though I felt hurt and utterly crushed on the inside, I wouldn't let a little break up ruin my life. Besides, my job at Buy More was far better than J Mark, but strangely, they wanted me back. Luckily, I was only a temp, so I said goodbye to Buy More, and also to Chuck and my new friends. 

Chapter 4--Never Truly Goodbye 

Leaving Buy More had been difficult for me because I had enjoyed my experience there. I felt that my intelligence was valued and that my mind was being put to good use. I was never bored, and besides, I got to see Chuck as much as I wanted. It had been a dream to date him, but alas, that dream had ended too soon. He was back with his ex, Jill. I wasn't jealous of her, but I felt she was the luckiest woman alive. I only hoped she treated him with all the respect that he deserved and pampered him with plenty of affection. Somehow, I knew she would. Wounded as I was, I wasn't as hurt as I thought I would feel. In fact, I was glad I had no more ties to espionage. 

I have not heard the name Kabul/Jackal in ages, and frankly, that is the way I want matters to stay. He was simply insane and unbalanced. There's no kind way to express the kind of evil entity that he was. The further he was from me the better, but I did pray for him every night, forgiving him of all the trauma he had put me through. I was grateful, though, that I was still alive and kicking and had a bright future to look forward to. 

You may be wondering about where I stand with Chuck. Good news is, we're still friends and I hear from him from time to time. He told me he's amazed I still don't have a boyfriend but he knows one day the right one will come. I am not so much concerned with that right now. I am hoping to find better work, and friends like him keep me motivated when I am feeling a little down. This is what I have discovered makes life worthwhile. 

Epilogue 

You may wonder if anyone ever knew of my contact with 'the government' as I like to call it. No one knows except for myself and that is how I intend for it to stay. Sure it was exciting for me to be connected to an agency I have had so much fascination with since my exposure to James Bond films at adolescence. But that part of my life, though it keeps me hopeful for more 'adventures' to come in life is part of my past. Some people wonder why I have a sly smile on my face. Let them keep wondering.

It is my little joke that keeps me laughing and gives me reason to keep rolling with the punches come what may. I have come to recognize there is quite a lot of 'tiger' in me. I may look mousy, but when push comes to shove, I know how to roar when the time is right. Since my incident with my stalker, I am braver. I never knew the ability to be brave was within me, since I tend to be slightly introverted and shy…

But, now I am aware, thanks to Chuck and his friends…

That this mouse can fight with the best, claws and all.

The End


End file.
